Oh Brother
by LOL61
Summary: Mal falls in love with the new girl. Will their ego get in the middle of things? And what will his brothers (other personalities but in their own bodies) think? (I know horrible summery)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Well I tallied up the votes and I'm plannng on starting the story now. So yah.  
1: Oh Brother-6 votes  
2. Malney rescue-5 votes  
the only one-3 Votes  
's love story-3 votes  
story of many-3 Votes  
's many attemps-4 Votes  
being kidnapped, Only worst-3 Votes  
-6 votes  
answer-5 Votes  
So this is the order I'm gonna write them in.  
Oh Brother, TDSFX, Malney rescue, Wrong answer, Zoey's many attemps, Love story of many, Not the only one, Doey's love story. Dont worry, In between one of those storys I will write the sequel! to 'Long And Lost But Never Forgotten'**  
_

**Oh Brother-Chapter one:**

Hi, We're the Burkens. As in we I mean me and my 're twins...er...un triplets. Well I dont know what you would normally call four teenage boys who are brothers that look exactly alike. Well, I'm Mal and this is my story. Lets focus on my brothers, Vito. He's the ego of us all. He's always going out to college partys, Alway's trying to get another guys girl type of guy. Then theres Manatoba, He love the outdoors and he's always trying to get us all to go out and hike or somthing. But out of all of us theres Mike, He's the dud. Well thats what I call him. He's not crazy, Adventurous nor has a big ego. Then theres me, The quiet, Anti-social, Skater boy. Acually I'm the only one who gets straight A's.

Actually, I'm the smartest, Vito's the bravest, Manatoba's the toughest, And Mike's the wisest. But no matter our differences we all have one thing in common...We always manage mess up eachothers lives somehow, socially. But not in a hateful dangerous way, More of a playful teasing way. But since i'm not interested in what other people do, They cant really mess with me. But all that changed when a new girl came to my school.

Courtney Barson.

Lets just say it all started at lunch in Wawanaqua College. Yes College. Me and my brothers decided to go to the same college together and live in the same house to my dismay. I was sitting there reading my textbook when a petite voice spoke up.

"Um, Hello do you mind telling me where the library is? I'm new here." I sighed knowing she would'nt leave, And also knowing that my none of my brothers never set foot in the library. But when I looked up it was hard to catch my breath. I looked at her, Her short brown hair was beautiful and her eyes were onyx and gorgeous my shoulders dropped. And when I tried to answer...

"UHHH...Y-Yeah I...It's um, by Donnies pizza place near the center of town...Can't miss it." STUPID! She held in a giggle and walked away. I looked at my brothers and each and everyone of them gave me a confused look. This was not like me to act like this and they knew somthing was up.

"You okay? man." Vito asked. I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Uhh, Yeah I'm fine." I said before getting up and quickley walked out of the room.

**Vito's POV:**

Once Mal ran out the room I turned to the others and sat back and smiled. The others raised there eyebrows up at me and waited for me to respond.

"Dont you see? Mal likes the new girl." Everyone soon caught on and smiled, Oh this is gonna too much fun!

**Courtney's POV:**

I made my way to the library, And sadlly the last thing on my mind was studying. I have to admit I was pretty upset. That boy was actually pretty cute, Too bad I did'nt get his name. Why am I thinking about him? Ijust literally met him! I'm probably never gonna see him again. And I hate to admit a part of me wished that was'nt true. I head to the library and sign up for student Council president. I was the president for last year, I'm sorry for whoever is running against me.

**Mal's POV:**

I'm in my room setting up for the student council president posistion. I dont know why, No one goes against me. Last person who did, I litterally made them cry. I smiled at the memory. I gathered my things and went to put them around the campus until...

"OH hey! Mal, I wanted to talk to ya." Vito. of course, I look up at him with a frown.

"Soooo, What was that at the cafe? You like totally blanked out." I froze in place and my face paled. Honestly, I dont know. One moment Im learning about physics in my textbook the next I can barely breathe when I was talking to the new girl.

"Uh...I dont know." I told the truth. Vito raised an eyebrow at me and his face quickley turn to a smile.

"Well all right then!" And with that he left. What was that about? I shrugged it off walked out the door. First stop, The library.

**At the library Mal's POV:**

I set up my stuff at a nearby table and started to study for my physics test. Went to get a pencil but then my eyes widened, There standing across the room was the girl from the cafe. My heart started to beat faster and My stomach twist and turned. And of course when she turned around...I put the book in front of my face so she could'nt see. I hid behind it for a while and begged that she would'nt come over here.

"Uh excuse me but do you know where the books on politics are?" I slowly lowered the book and looked at her.

"OH! It's you! you from the cafe!" She said.

"Yah...Yah its me." I said nervously, Why am I acting like this! I never act like this, What is wrong with me!

"Oh! I-I'm Courtney." Did she stutter? Is she nervous too? I shake that Idea out of my head.

"Mal," I stand up and shake her hand, Force of habit. She smiles, Her eyes wonder to my student council president papers. She looks at me.

"A-Are you running for student council?" I look over at the papers than back at her.

"Uhh, Yah. I'm running for president," I said uncertaintly. She frowns at me.

"Oh well you got some tough competition this years." I scoff and look at her.

"Oh please I've been president for this school 3 years in a row and the last person who tried to run up against me begged for mercy." I smiled at her. She grabbed my collar of my shirt and pulled me to her level, glaring at me.

"Oh really? Well I got news for you, I'm gonna win this year and break you little record." Ralization hit me and my competitive side kicked in.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on...Dollface." Her anger only boiled more. Huh guess I wont be getting her number any time soon, Wich shockingly made me dissapointed. We went our seperate ways after that and I stormed in the house.

"Oh hey there Mate W-"

"Not now Manatoba, Not in the mood." I inturppted him and stormed in my room. I displayed all my president stuff and examined them, Theyhad to be perfect.

**Courtney's POV:**

My president items had to be perfect! I was'nt going to let some Cute, Extremeley hot guy...er..um JERK mess with me. I can't believe I actually wanted to know his name because I thought he was cute. He my freind is the enemy.

**How was it? I hope you all enjoyed. How will the Debate go? and What tricks do Mal's brothers have up there sleeves? stay tuned and find out!  
LOLOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!  
Disclaimer: I do Not own Total Drama**  
_

**Manatoba's POV:**

"Not now Manatoba, Not in the mood." My brother said as he stormed in his room, Not a good sign. All of us wlked in his room to check up on him.

"Uhhhh, Mate? you okay?" I spoke out cautiously. Mal turned around and started to chuckle and point his finger at us.

"You know whats funny? That girl from the cafeteria, She's running against me for president." His chuckle turned into a laugh. "And she my freind is not going to win." All of our eyes widened as we looked at each other. It's not like Mal to get compettive and I have to admit, It was freaking us all out.

"Welllllll, We'll just leave you at it then." And with that we left the room. Once we made it in the living room we all started to talk.

"Should we be worried, Cause i'm getting pretty concerned for Mal's well being." Vito replied with a shudder.

"Whoever this girl is, She is driving Mal nuts and it's only been a day!" Mike pointed out. The talk turned into as a full out argument on what we should do. Mal never acted like this before! We did'nt even know Mal could act like this!

**Mal's POV:**

Why am I acting like this! I'm letting the enemy in my head! I should know better. Courtney Barson is bad news! no matter what! So what if she's cute, Or smart or If everytime I see her I can barely speak...UGHH! I'm gonna loose! I have no idea hat compelled me to do this but I walked directly out of my room to my brothers. Once I got there, Their conversation ended and they looked at me. And me being an idiot walked up to Vito and said somthing i'm gonna regret in the morning.

"Punch me." I simply demanded. Vito's eyes grew big in confusion.

"W-what?" He replied.

"Punch me." I repeated with more certainty.

"Are you sure?" He said slowly. I don't why I asked. Maybe because I wanted to knock out the negativity. But we all know that never really works. I closed my eyes and nodded. And before I knew it Vito's fist hit me square in the jaw. I could hear the others all yell his name in unison.

"VITO!"

"What!? He asked!" Vit tried to defend himself. A pair of hands pulled me up and I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me concerned. I simply just stood on my feet and shook it out.

"Yah...Yah thats gonna leave a bruise." I sighed out, I sucked in a breath and continued.

"Well...Thank you. I'll be heading to my room now." I started to walk the wrong way still dizzy from the punch.

"Wrong way."

"I knew that." I replied as I turned around. Before I could go in my room, Mike stopped me.

"Are you okay Mal?" He said, Worried for my well being.

"Uhhhh, Yah I think I'm gonna be alright." I said before heading to bed.

Courtney's POV:

I walked back and forth in my room pondering on what I should be doing. My two sisters, Dawn and Zoey walked in.

"Courtney? are you okay? you've been like that for hours. Zoey said. Zoey and Dawn are my step sisters. Lets just say my mom had bad luck with guys. Dawn's dad died in a car crash, My mom's married to Zoey's dad and my dad left when I was 5. So yah. I looked at them and smiled.

"Yes of course I'm fine! Why would'nt I be fine!" I said all in one breath...oh, I'm definatly not fine. Both of them raised there eyebrows at me.

"Ooooookaaaayyyy then, We'll just go," Dawn said before both of them zoomed off in a hurry.

**Mal's POV:**

Next morning I got up and headed to soccer practice. When I walked in the kitchen Vito walked up to me and smiled.

"What do you want?" I said plainly.

"Welll, I was just thinking...Are you okay man? You've been-"

"I'm fine, I just have to get ready for the debate against Courtney thats all. And trust me. I am gonna to make her beg for votes," I said

"Yah man thats what I'm worried about." Vito replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lets say I hav'nt seen you this competattive since the time you were losing 1 to 3 in your last game." I chuckled remembering that. I broke one of the players shin bones. Yah now looking back at that, I should'nt be laughing.

"I just think you should take a break from the debate." My head snaps towards Vito and he visably stiffens.

"What are you saying?" I said glaring daggers into Vito.

"I'm just saying maybe...-" I cut him off.

"If you think for one second, I'm going to take a 'Break' On this debate, You have another thing coming. Courtney Barson...She's going down." I said before heading out the door to my soccer pratice.

**Well I hoped you liked it! Please review, And Tell me if you guys want me to add anything or If you want to see any characters in this, Hope you enjoy.  
LOLOUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 authors note

**A/N: Okay Guys, I'm not gonna upadate right now cause it's Christmas/Christmas eve and Yah, Well. And also I just gonna say this right now.  
**

***If you reading "Ask The Total Drama Cast" By , When you ask a question/Dare PM her instead. Stop asking in the comments.  
**

**Also, Please read my new story "Oh Brother" And reveiw! I love reading you reviews. Right now I have 2 chapters...And 3 reviews :( Ahhhh LOL But yeah. And since not a lot of people like that one I'm try and juggle two storys at the same time. So you'll never know witch one I will update on.  
**

**So this was just a quick AN for ya and I know I dont do this often sooo, Yah.  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
